The Boy Who Would Be King
by matrix935
Summary: James is the son of the King of England. He is being sent to Ouran High to learn how to "charm" the ladies, but what if thats not who he wants to charm? Maybe He want to win over one of the hosts. . . or All of them! OCxMori & OCxKyoya I am bad at summaries. YAOI. Dont like, dont read. Smut in later chapters, or early ones, depending on what I feel like writing. ;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**JAMES POV**

My name is James. Just James. I have no last name. I can't. My family needs no last name, it would be pointless. Everybody knows who we are; it's almost impossible not to know. We rule the nation. . . I am Prince James III of England. My parents are King Alfred II and Queen Juliana of England. Recently, I turned 16, so my father and mother both agreed to send me somewhere I could get a really good education, and develop some social skills. So, they sent me to Ouran Academy in Japan, since I speak fluent japanese. . . and german. Anyway, apparently they, Ouran, have a "host club" in which one learns how to entertain guests, and flirt. Since I am one day going to be King, dad says I need to know just when and how to flirt. Don't ask why, that's the way he is. SO, here we go!

James fell onto his bed. The 9 hour flight had really taken it out of him, even if it was a jet flight. His room was small, well, small for a prince, but he didn't mind. He liked it, it was cozy. Geoffrey, his butler, brought up his luggage. Upon entering, he sniffed the air, noticing that it was sufficient, he walked in. The condo was not very large, one master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. One for Geoffrey, and another for guests. It also had three bathrooms, two with showers. After Geoffrey had arranged his room the way he liked, he went straight out again and into James's room.

"Sir, you must excuse me, I know you are very tired, but we have to go into town to get groceries. As it stands, we have no food. This would also be a good opportunity for you to get to know the lay of the land." Said Geoffrey in his deep, bushy, British accent.

"Ahh, ok. If you say so. But then let's come home ok? I'm really beat." Said James in his meek yet pristine accent.

"Yes, yes, of course sir, you'll get all the sleep you need. And indeed you will need a lot of it! Seeing as how your first day is tomorrow. Really, I shall never understand why you decided to leave two days before school started." Said Geoffrey looking a bit stern.

"OH, come on! Let's just get on with it ok? The sooner it's done the sooner I can sleep!" Said James walking out the door.

They walked down the stairs and to the limousine. James had told his father that he didn't want a limo, but he insisted. Alfred wanted his son not to be noticed as a prince, but not mistaken for a commoner. So, the limo stayed. They drove to the mall, and James did most of the shopping, since Geoffrey couldn't read a lick of japanese, and could just barely talk to the cashiers.

"I am terribly sorry master James. I have failed as a Royal Butler. I tried my hardest to learn as much japanese on the plane, but it seem it was not enough. If it wasn't so damned HARD!" sigh "Will you still have me as your servant?"asked Geoffrey.

"Haha! Of course I will! Stop being silly. The whole family knows your the best butler a person could ask for. Besides, I thought we were friends! Friends don't just replace each other when one can't do something, right?"replied James.

"Well, I suppose so. . . but still. I shall make it up to you! Tonight, I will cook some tri tip steak! Perhaps we can even find some Irish Breakfast tea to go with it." smiled Geoffrey.

James, upon hearing his favorite meal, beamed with happiness. Needless to say, it was a good night. The next day however, was strange. James woke at 7:00 to get ready. He already had his uniforms, one for each day of the week, in his closet. However, he noticed that his set for today was laid out on his desk. 'Geoffrey' he thought. Well, that was his job. He got ready and walked into the kitchen, to find Geoffrey in his suit and apron, cooking breakfast. Beans on toast with Earl Grey tea.

"Ah, good morning sir! You are well I presume?" asked Geoffrey.

"Yes, a bit woozy, but I can manage. Thank you for the wonderful breakfast!" Replied James.

"Oh please, sir! I am only doing my duty, but onto more pressing matters. Today is your first day. So it's going to be challenging. First, you have algebra, then history, then biology, lunch and your first meeting at the host club, then-" but he was cut off by James.

"YESSS, I know my schedule, you don't have to remind me." He said.

Geoffrey was going to say something, but then simply smiled and nodded. After breakfast, they drove to school. James said goodbye, then gave Geoffrey a hug and run off. The first few classes went by fast enough. Nothing really exciting happened, except that in biology, some kid named Kyouya Ootori was eying him through the whole class. Then came lunch. James, having packed a lunch, went to Music room 3. He stood at the door. Then he took a deep breath, and open not only a door to a room, but to a whole new world.

That world, as it turned out, was very pink. The first thing James saw walking in, were seven, finely dressed people, all posing, as if waiting for him. It was such a beautiful site that he had to blink a few times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Slowly, he walked in, his eyes darting from side to side. The first one to approach (more like strut) him was a tall, blond, male who looked as queer as a three dollar bill.

"Why hellooooo there! And what brings such a beauty like you to our. . .humble abode?" said the blond, lustly.

"Ummm. . .I-I'm looking for the Host Club, sorry, I must have stumbled upon the Gay-Straight Alliance room. I'll be on my way." said James.

The blond adopted a blank stare, looking totally dazed. After about a minute, another boy walked up. This one was just as tall, but leaner, and had jet black hair. He also wore steel-rimmed glasses that have him the look of a deadly salesman. It was the same guy that was eying him that day!

"Hello, my name is Kyoya Otori. Please excuse my friend here, you are indeed at the Host Club. Now, how may I help you?" he said in a smooth voice.

"Oh, I see, well thank you! Im James, James. . . .uggh. . .James Cook? I'll be joining the Host Club from now on!" James managed to stutter out. 'My god, this man is gorgeous! I hope he's as gay as his friend.' he thought to himself.

"Ah, yes, James. We've been expecting you. I have been made aware of your _history_ and I can assure you no one will know your true identity. Not even the other hosts are aware." he replied.

James mouthed a 'thank you' and went to meet the other hosts. Meeting mostly meant a hello and some polite exchanges of words. All of the other hosts were just as hot as the last two, till James thought he would die from blood loss. When he went to meet Haruhi, he was surprised. 'I thought girls weren't allowed to be hosts?' He shrugged it off and continued.

"Hello, my name is James, I'll be the new Host. Nice to meet you." He said, beaming a smile.

"Oh, great! I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." she said.

She smiled sweetly, and despite being in a boys uniform, she looked very attractive. 'Maybe she's a lesbian? Or its just some sort of marketing plan. Well, I like it.'

"So, um, h-have you been a host for very long?" James asked quietly.

"No, I just started this year. Actually I feel like I've been here for years. These damn hosts are such slave drivers sometimes, but I think you'll do ok." she said.

James smiled. He hoped he would do well here. So far it looked like he would. But you never know...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James walked home alone back to his apartment, though most would call it a suit. So much had happened today, so much to think about. So many new experiences; so much to hope for. He met a group of wonderful (not to mention beautiful) people who could accept him as he was, not just the Prince of England. Not just as the Boy who would be King. That's all he had ever been, except to Geoffrey. Now he could be James. He smiled at this. 'I think I'm going to really like it hear' he thought.

Then as he walked in the fading dusk light, he let his mind wonder to more. . . interesting things. Images of Tamaki and Mori and Kyoya filled his head. God how hot they were! He wished they would fling themselves at his feet and beg for his love, and some other things as well. Despite being skinny and lanky, James was really quite the Dom, especially in his fantasies. James was so wrapped up in his sick day dreams that he didn't notice the very large man walking right in his path.

They collided. James fell flat on his bottom, whilst the man seemed totally unaffected.

"Ouch! Watch where your walking you moronic plebian." James shouted, more in reaction than in real meaning. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Oh god. Im really sorry. I didn't mean that. It just came out. Are you ok-"

But he stopped short, looking for the first time at his human wall.

It was Mori-senpai.

"Oh! Mori-senpai! I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Ahh. . . I'll get out of your way." He stammered.

As he tried to walk away, a huge hand grasped his shoulder, stopping him.

"Its ok. Im fine. You looked more hurt than me. You fell pretty hard." Said Mori in his signature monotone voice.

"Me? No, Im alright. You know us brit are, 'Keep a stiff upper lip' as they." James blurted out.

He didn't know why, but Mori was the only host that could make him fall to pieces. With the other hosts he could at least keep his cool but with Mori it seemed to just fly out the window.

"Huh. No. I've never heard that. I guess that is what you do. Funny." Said Mori with a smile.

"Yea, well. I had better get out of your way." James said.

He tried to walk but he stopped when he felt a sharp pain spread through his left leg. He almost fell but Mori caught him. So close where they that James could feel his hot breath.

"You're not ok. Im walking you home." Said Mori, his voice full of concern.

James tried to resist but eventually gave in. His leg really hurt and Mori was so strong that he could carry him, which he did.

They talked quietly about this and that. As it turned out, they had a lot in common. Both had strict parents. Both were very protective of someone in their lives. For Mori it was Honi, for James it was his best friend Gabriel. James had few friends, but the ones he did have he cherished. Gabriel had almost always been there. He was bigger and stronger than James, but he was always getting into trouble, and James was always there to get him out again.

The two arrived at the door of the Hotel. James was pounced on by Geoffrey. Apparently, he had waited outside for him and was minutes away from making phone calls. He thanked Mori for taking care of James and bid him goodnight. At that moment, Geoffrey swept James out of his arms, and carried him back to the room.

[MORI OVERVIEW]

Who is he? This boy. . . this new kid from England? How does he he eat, sleep, brush his teeth? All this and more were the sort of questions racing through Mori's mind as he walked have home. That night during his meditation time, Mori reflected on how he felt whilst carrying James. Now he remembered it differently than before. He loved how the boy smelled. A scent like strong tea and roses, with a hint of . . .cigar smoke? Where on earth did that come from? Oh he didn't care. He loved it. And the feeling of his hair! It was so soft and silky. At one point he remembered touching his hand, and it felt ecstatic. Not at all like the girls at the club. Somehow smoother, and cool like a cream. This is how Mori spent the next hour, just going over all the wonderful things about James. He could have gone on for a lot longer, but Honi-chan came in and asked for a bedtime story.

The next day at the Host Club, Mori found himself drawn towards James, just wanting to be near him all the time and finding any excuse to do so. James was still very new, so the best way was to 'teach' him. Mori took him under his wing, both in order to be near him and to make him a better host. Though he would never admit it, Mori secretly loved it when James would try some seductive new move on him. It was all he could do not to have a raging nosebleed. However, Mori could not hide it for long. One day, Haruhi _happened_ to be walking by Mori on his way out from the Club.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" She said, as if it was as normal as 'hello'.

Mori instantly turned a whole new shade of red.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" He said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh come on Mori, don't think I haven't noticed. You've totally got the hots for James. Why don't you just ask him on a date?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

Mori tried to think of another counter, but finally caved, "Is it really that obvious?"

"No, I'm just not as thick as most people." She said.

"Ah. I see. But I can't. He won't say yes and I don't want to scare him away." Mori said, the pain glaring in his voice.

"You never know, you might be surprised. I get the feeling that he's interested in you too. But hey, what do I know." And she walked off.

For the rest of the day Mori could hear nothing else except those words. 'He's interested in you too' His heart would race as he thought more and more about what that could mean,

You see, Mori had never really been in a relationship before, mostly because he was too busy with Honi-chan to think about anything else. Mori always knew he was bisexual, but actually dating a bot still seemed strange, and a little shameful. 'This is hard' he muttered to himself, 'I should ask Honi about it.'

So that night after dinner, he told Honi the whole story. The walk home, the training, Haruhi. . . Honi just sat and listened very intently. After Mori was finished, he sat back and waited for the smaller one to say something. It was a good while before Honi spoke.

"It seems you like him." He said, looking determined.

'REALLY!?' Thought Mori, 'All that time just to state the obvious?'

"I think you should take a chance and just kiss him." Said Honi, with his cute smile.

"What?" Said Mori, confused.

"Think about it. If you kiss him at the club and he likes it, he will want another and you two can date. If he's straight, you can pass it off as a publicity stunt!" Replied Honi.

"That's. . .actually a great idea. Thank you." Said Mori, still shocked that an answer to brilliant came from Honi-chan.

Honi-chan simply gave Mori a hug and went to bed.

Mori spent two more hours planning out his romantic kiss. It was only when the clock hit 11 p.m. that he just decided to wing it. As he lay in bed, one thought passed in his dreams. The thought of how good it was going to feel kissing James's sweet lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**MORI POV**

Oh god. . .I'm not ready'. That was the first thought that entered Morinozuka's head as he awoke that day. But, even so, he knew it wanted, no he HAD to do this. After his morning routine, he picked up Honey-sempai and carried him on his back. However, the boy-lolitta's joy was short lived, as it was only to the car. On the ride to school, Honey tried to console Mori out of his dazed stupor.

"It's ok Mori-chan! I bet he'll love you forever when you kiss him!"

"But if he hates me. . .?" Mori said, barely making a sound.

"He won't. I bet all the cake in the world! Well. . .maybe not ALL the cake. But a lot of it!" said Honey, nearly killing the stuffed bunny with hugs.

"Yea. . .I guess we'll just have to see" said Mori, feeling just a little bit better.

Hell, if Honey was willing to bet that much cake. . .how could it possibly not be true?

 **NO POV**

The day was just a blur of faces to Mori, passing by like he was the Millennium Falcon in lightspeed. Then, when Earth decided to be nice and slow the fuck down, he was standing in front of James.

There he was, it all his glory. His mouse brown hair, falling around his head, almost like a crown. . . His peachy skin. And most striking were his eyes, the deepest royal green. Clutching his books close to his chest, he looked Mori straight in the eye, thought he was a full head shorter than him. Mori was star struck.

That's when he knew, the time had come. In one swift motion, he closed his eyes, grabbed James and pulled them both into an almost violently passionate kiss. James, not all prepared for this, was caught by surprise. Wide eyed, he slowly realized what was happening and embraced it. James, suddenly finding ability to move, brought his arms around Mori's neck and pressed deeper into the kiss. After a while they pulled away. That's when things went downhill.

Neither of them knew what to do next. Mori rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of his next move. Then he chanced to look around. . .and find that he was not standing in the music room, but in the cafeteria. Mori's world had not stopped whirling around at the Host Club, like he thought. It was lunch.

 **MORI POV**

OH MY GOD. Did I, Morinozuka, just kiss James Cook, the English transfer student, in the middle of the FUCKING lunch time! This it it, Im going to die. Right here. Right now. Death take me.

 **JAMES POV**

OH MY GOD. He kissed me! He actually fucking kissed me! Holy- WHAT!? Why? Wait. . .does he LIKE ME? NO, he more than likes me. He loves me! Bloody hell. He has too. He damn well kissed me in the middle of the lunchroo- - -Oh. . .oh. . .oooohhh. He kissed me in the middle of the lunchroom. . .WHO CARES! HE LOVES ME! I could die right now, not a single regret. Death take me.

 **NO POV**

And so the next minute passed. Mori wishing to die to escape the shame, James wishing to die to never have to moment end, and the cafeteria looking on in almost morbid fascination. It seemed like it would simply stay that way for eternity, until an unlikely hero swooped in to save the day, or should I say several, with an unlikely leader. You see, it was Kyoya Ootori who suddenly took the stage and announced with utter grace and countenance,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the Ouran Highschool Host Club, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this _**theatrical**_ display! Hosts! Take your places for a photoshoot!"

Like lightning the rest of the hosts rushed out, as if perfectly planned and rehearsed into a formation around Mori and James, who had no clue what was happening, but didn't really care. For the next twenty minutes, the Hosts posed for picture after picture. The school newspapers went nuts, visitors went nuts, even teachers were there snapping photos for god knows who! But all of them paled in comparison to the almost violent love and enthusiasm of The Fangirls. At one point, the school security had to be called to keep them from tearing the Hosts clothes off.

A circle of police in riot gear was formed, (funded by the Ootori family, by the way). Of course, the King of Love, Tamaki was practically bathing naked in the attention. At some point he had un buttoned his shirt, and the roar of the crowd nearly shattered windows. It was like Elvis, The Beatles, and Led Zeppelin had showed up in one place. Sadly, it came to an end when the late bell rang and the crowd had to be dismissed. Mori, tired from having played along, walked silently to his class, and thanked every Shinto, Christian, Jewish, Islamic, and Hindu god for Kyoya's perfect timing.

 **That Night**

James lay on his bed, finally getting the chance to actually think about the events of the day. The kiss was the main thing. It was heavenly. No, BETTER than heavenly. Mori's lips were not soft, but not hard either. The perfect balance of smooth and rugged. The real treat was his arms being wrapped around him. James, though he would one day be king of a whole nation, did like the feeling of someone pulling him tight and close; protecting him.

Mori was at home his dojo, trying to meditate. He was failing, miserably. 'Oh well. Guess I'll just do something mindless.' He grabbed his laptop out of his bag and opened up Facebook. After about ten minutes of scrolling through the endless stream of posts, Mori noticed a notification. A friend request. He quickly accepted it, not really looking to see who it was. Another few minutes went by and a message popped up. It was from the new friend. Now Mori looked to see the name. . . "JamesKOE"

JamesKOE: Hello. . .

Mori: Hi? Do I know you?

JamesKOE: Umm. Yea. It's James. From school?

"Oh shit!" Mori said, "Of course! Stupid. . ."

Mori: OH! Um. L. O. L. Hi. How are you?

. . . . .

James KOE: Im good. Still a little woozy from the lunch thing.

Mori: Oh. yea. Listen, I'm really sorry about that. If you don't want to see me again, I understand. Please forgive me.

JamesKOE: No no! It's fine. Really. I um liked it. . .

Mori: wait? Really?

JamesKOE: Yea! I liked it alot!

Mori: Oh. uuhh. Great! So. . . would you maybe, want to do it again? But you know, without people around?

JamesKOE: Yea. Yea I think I would.

Mori: Wow. OK. Great sooo how about tomorrow. After Host Club. We can walk around and find a quiet spot.

JamesKOE: That sounds nice. Well I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. :)

Mori: Yea see you tomorrow.

Mori logged out and sa his laptop in his bed. For a moment, he panicked. What was he gonna do, where would they go? Then, he took a deep breath. Everything was ok. James wasn't mad, even better, he _liked_ it. He liked it. . . Mori-sempai lay in his bed that night, not really thinking about anything. Just feeling. Feeling good. Something he hadn't done in a very long time.


End file.
